olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Kye Michi
'''Name: '''Michi 'Mimi' Kye '''Age: '''18 '''Mother: '''Meekyong Walters '''Father: '''Aristaeus/Hades/Aeolus '''Personality: '''Mimi is very bubbly and is a joy to be around. Generally she makes people feel very happy about themselves and loves to compliment people on how they look, are like, or just them as a whole. She loves to make people laugh, and values the little things in life. She is always perceived as weak and soft hearted, but she knows how to fight to an extent, and can, if she so dislikes the person, can have a heart of stone, and she can hold grudges for long periods of time. She's also the one who everyone unloads their problems on, and she generally tries her best ti give good advice, and always, not matter what, comforts the person. '''History: '''Kye Meekyong moved to America from South Korea when she was 21. At first, she found herself sticking out, and, as she was one who disliked it, changed herself to fit in. Example, she changed her name so it became Meekyong Kye. After a year or so of living in America, she was dragged to a beekeeping meeting by her best friend. There, she met Aristaeus and fell in love. The god, however, was interested in only having a one night fling with the girl, so that's what he did. On the 10th May 1995, Michi was born. Meekyong adored her daughter, and soon, she married Edward Walters, and the three lived a happy life. Meekyong, knowing that Michi's father was the god that he was due to the explaination he gave her after they had sex, she let Michi be out in the countryside, and even went to the trouble of her best friend giving her lessons in beekeeping. Meekyong wanted Michi to have some sort of connection with her father, even if it were small things like she did. Unknown to Meekyong, Edward himself was a demigod and once he learned of Michi's heritage, he made a vow to himself, and Meekyong, that he'd keep her safe. When Michi was 7, Meekyong died of causes disclosed to the family. At the same time, Edward was strained financially, and before long, he couldn't pay the rent on the house, and had to try and find a new, cheaper home. After weeks of searching, he gave up, and with the due date of himself and Michi moving out of the house a couple of days away, he packed up a few important belongings, and the two fled the house. For the next two years or so, the two were homeless, living on the streets. Despite this, Michi always remained positive, and never failed to brighten each day of Edward's life. On Michi's 12th birthday, Edward surprised her by taking her to their new home; a small flat in Austin, Texas. Since the two became homeless, Edward had saved ever penny that people who walked by gave them, and also got many part-time jobs in order to get more money, and after the five years of being homeless, he had enough, and brought the apartment. Only months from moving in, Edward became CEO of a major company, and soon, Michi was living a dream life. Despite literally having everything she could ever want, Michi never became bratty, and still valued what she did when she was homeless. Around the time of her 14th birthday, she was attacked by a harpy. Edward, as he had promised, fought of the beast with ease, having been at camp himself and was quite handy with a sword. After the attack, Edward contemplated about sending Michi to camp, but soon decided he could teach her how to use weapons in a hope that she could defend herself. After two more years of no attacks and training, Edward felt that Michi was ready enough to leave the house on her own and such. Almost as soon as he had let her and she did go out, she was attacked by a giant scorpion. Being trained by Edward, she managed to fight the monster off until Edward, who had been looking for her, found her and helped her get away from the monster. After that, Michi wasn't allowed out, despite the fact she was going on to be 17. Not much happened from her life since then; she still trained, got attacked and knew how to get out, and still valued the small things in life. When she was 18, Edward took her to Camp, where she was claimed by Aristaues.